


The important thing

by BandsforBreakfast



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Drunk Tyler, Funny, M/M, Silly beans, Then drunk Josh as well, v emotional towards the end but in a funny way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandsforBreakfast/pseuds/BandsforBreakfast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh needs to tell Tyler an important thing but then Tyler is drunk and then Josh gets drunk as well and things get emotional</p>
            </blockquote>





	The important thing

**Author's Note:**

> bear with me guys ive never written anything like this so feel free to please correct me if things seem unclear or could be corrected in any way bye
> 
> have fun tho enjoy

Josh stepped through the doorway into the cool atmosphere of Tyler's house, eager to tell him the news. But then he frowned and sniffed the air.

"Tyler, is that your breath- are you _drunk_?"

"Josh, are _you_  drunk?" Tyler mimicked, looking at Josh with his eyebrows up, head cocked to one side with so much sass that Josh burst out laughing.

"That'swat I thought." Tyler said satisfied, and took Josh by the hand. "Now, Josh, you are VERY drunk and so that's why you need to sleep."

"Tyler, how much did you drink?!" Josh exclaimed, trying to hold back his laughter.

"None 'fyour business."

Josh shook his head, he shouldn't get distracted now. "Well anyway, you need to hear thi-"

"Hey do you know where I left my phone cus I lost it and now I couldn't not find it anymore anywhere and I searched anywhere and I have to tweet this thing it's so funny and-"

"Tyler! I was talking!"

"Well _I_  was saying something more important."

Josh sighed. "Have you looked in your pocket?"

"Why would I look in my pocket?"

"Your phone."

"Oh." Tyler said. He put his hand in his pocket and yes, it was there. "Josh! You are my hero! I am so lucky to have you as by moyfriend!"

"Yes, Tyler, you are very lucky to have me as your moyfriend." Josh mocked, "but listen up now-"

Tyler again interrupted. "Blease be my boyfriend for ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and then we die."

"Wow, that turned dark." Josh commented, surprised. "But I'll be your boyfriend forever."

"And ever."

"And ever." A second of silence passed between them, and Josh realised they were still standing in the hallway. "Okay. I came over here to tell you something, and I need you to listen carefully."

"I'm listening, boyfriend for ever and ever." Tyler said. He tried to look serious but got distracted again. "Oh we have to go to my room! and then sit on my bed and then we both sit on my bed both of us and... Josh?"

"Yes, Tyler?"

"Josh, that shirt looks so great on you."

Josh facepalmed internally. Intoxicated Tyler was so dumb, but he was the cutest thing. And he also never shuts up. Now Tyler was grabbing Joshs hand again and pulled Josh towards his bedroom. Josh reluctantly stumbled behind Tyler, thinking that maybe when he lets him get his way he will finally listen up. The familiar room Tyler lead him into was bathing in light. The sun shone right into the window, reflecting its bright light on the white walls. Tyler was blabbering something incomprehensible, the words pouring out of his mouth with just no end and no way to stop the flow. They climbed onto the bed and when they sat there cross-legged, suddenly, he shut up. Josh saw Tyler's eyes looking at him expectantly, but he had nothing to say.

"Well?" Tyler urged.

"Well what?"

"Well you needed to tell me, like, a very important thing."

"Oh! Right!" Josh said, opening his mouth to finally share what was on his mind. But he frowned, and closed it again. "Right, eh, the thing..." he stumbled. He quickly browsed his mind to try and remember what is was again that Tyler needed to know so badly, but he had just completely and utterly forgotten.

"I think I- I forgot." He looked up at the ceiling as if the answer might be stuck up there, but no flashing revelation appeared.

"Josh, you are an idiot." Tyler laughed. "But _I_ do have an important thing to share." his voice dropped, suddenly dead serious. Josh tilted curiously forward when Tyler motioned for him to come closer.

"And it is very, very important." Tyler whispered softly, solemnly, so that Josh had to lean in even closer just to hear him speak. He was strangely aware of his own breathing. Then, no longer able to keep a straight face, Tyler pushed their lips together with a grin. In that split second Josh's emotions went from surprise, to confusion, to relief, and then to ridiculous joy. He tried to kiss him back but all he could do was chuckle against Tyler's broadening smile, and the two men were forced to part. Tyler at this point was laughing loud and clearly, the alcohol having affected his brain in such a way that there were no longer any brakes to moderate the noise coming out of his mouth. The giant grin infected Josh's face as well, and he couldn't help but smile widely, his eyes squinting the way only Tyler can make them squint.

Soon enough they were both clutching their stomachs in soaring pain from laughter while Tyler kept trying to kiss Josh's beautiful face but it never worked when Josh kept rolling around like that (even though Tyler's own body was shaking quite violently, but Tyler just ignored this).

After a while Josh managed to calm down a bit and wipe away the tears under his eyes, but Tyler just couldn't stop roaring with laughter every time he thought of the 'prank' he had pulled.

"You- you thought I," he stuttered in between short breaths, "you thought I was gonna be important, like say something, and then I- then I- I didn't!"

Another wave hit him and his whole body shook with delight: "I just kissed you instead!"

Josh shook his head, snorting at this dork.

 

[lil note: for the record, the correct spelling/pronouncation is recognised. continue reading and you'll get it.]

 

A little while and another bottle of wine later, the two dudes were laying peacefully on their backs on the bedroom floor, when Josh had a great idea.

"Dude. What if we like, we get rid of the roof. And then we can look at the stars."

One of his hands was gesturing along as he spoke, the other was playing with Tyler's hair. Tyler gazed up at the ceiling.

"Dude. Josh. You are a genius."

"FINALLY someone regocnises my smartness!"

Tyler giggled. "You said regocnised."

"No, I said regocnised."

"No, you said regoncised."

"Yeah that's what I said. Recongised."

"You said it wrong again!"

"Did not!"

"Did!" Josh pulled his hand away and looked at Tyler, who was getting on his nerves.

"Did not!"

"You did."

Josh was pissed. Why didn't Tyler just let it go? He didn't say it wrong! Josh stood up and wanted to walk away, but Tyler stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Josh, wait!"

Josh turned to look down at Tyler who had gotten up on his knees.

"What is it, Tyler." he sighed.

Tyler looked very upset. "I don't want to make you feel bad, Josh. I'm sorry. But you really did just say it wrong."

That was too much for Josh. He and Tyler had been best friends for a long while, but right now, he just couldn't. Tyler was not being nice at all. He tore his arm out of Tylers hands, tears forming in his eyes that he desperately tried to blink back. He stomped away through the door, but turned back dramatically one last time, his lower lip trembling.

 

 

"Tyler, you're out of the band."

 

Tyler froze. It felt like his eyes stopped blinking, lungs stopped breathing, his heart had just stopped beating. What did Josh just say? Did he just... get... kicked out of the band? He stared blankly in front of him. But Josh... He loved him. He had to do something. He had to _do_  something!

"Josh!" he cried. "Josh, don't go!"

Tyler jumped onto his feet and stumbled across the hall. Josh was standing there with his hand on the door handle. Tears were streaming over his face.

"I don't want to go, Tyler. I can't- I can't do this without you."

"Then don't go." Tyler whispered, voice cracking with with emotion.

"Please - let me back into the band. I'll never upset you ever again. Please, please just-"

Josh let go of the door handle, arm flopping back against his side.

"Okay. Tyler, will you join my band again?"

Tyler threw his arms around Josh and squeezed him tightly. They almost fell over.

"Yes. Yes I will join your band. But I'm begging you, please promise to never kick me out again."

"If you promise it too."

They looked each other seriously into the eyes and solemnly promised to never kick the other out of the band ever again.

 

 

They both had their fingers crossed behind their back.

**Author's Note:**

> if you saw any mistakes (i felt like it was written a bit too fast at the end? is that just me?)  
> please leave a comment telling me what you think!


End file.
